The solution which has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,634, is sufficient to satisfy the set task, however, it has the disadvantage that by placing the connecting piece into a recess, the sole plate or the ski boot is constantly biassed during downhill skiing by the springiness of the connecting piece. A further disadvantage consists in the stepping-in process having to be carried out against the elastic tongue. A stepping-in against the main spring force of the ski binding is in itself difficult in sole plates of common type.
The present invention has the purpose to improve the solution which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,634, in such a manner that the connecting piece, through which the sole plate is held on the ski binding part for cross-country skiing, is held together with the sole plate in its position, which is pivoted for downhill skiing, without applying a force onto the ski boot. Furthermore, an easier insertion of the sole plate into the ski binding parts is achieved.
The set purpose is inventively attained by the sole plate being constructed in two parts, which parts are connected to another through an axle which extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the sole plate, and by providing a slide member which grips over the sole plate from above and which is movable in longitudinal direction of the plate or a lock which can be pivoted with respect to the plate, by means of which at least the tongue of the connecting piece can be locked in its position which is pivoted for downhill skiing in a recess of the plate.
This purpose is made easier according to a further characteristic of the invention by providing the recess in the upper side of the sole plate and by the connecting piece being placed with its entire area, which lies within the width dimension of the sole plate, in the recess, so that it forms substantially one plane with the upper side of the plate. This inventive measure does not only achieve a compact structure for the entire sole plate, but also an even flat rest for the sole of the ski boot on the upper side of the sole plate is assured.